


Raindrops On Her Cheeks

by ProblematicPines



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/pseuds/ProblematicPines
Summary: Just when the first gut-wrenching rumbles of thunder rang out throughout the island, the heavy downpour abruptly halted. For a second, Selene thought that it was some freak weather occurrence, until she realized that Lillie had pulled her into a narrow cave, and that the rain was still viciously lashing it down outside just a few feet away.





	Raindrops On Her Cheeks

Trekking side-by-side along the well-worn path, the two young girls marveled at the beauty around them. Lillie, having grown up in Alola her entire life, was quite accustomed to the tropics, with its impossibly-blue sky and blindingly-hot sun. Selene, on the other hand, had grown up in Kanto, which was as mild as it came when it came to…pretty much everything, weather and Pokemon included. For the latter, seeing such a gorgeous island in all its beautiful colours and engorging herself on all the new experiences that come with moving to a new region was something to be savored. It wasn’t everyday that you get to live in a region as stunning as Alola, after all.

Around them, the path was surrounded by huge trees that bore fruit in so many zany shapes and colours that it was like the two of them had just entered a surreal dreamland. Said fruits were so bountiful and heavy they almost hung down to the ground. Eccentric-looking flowers bigger than Selene’s head poked out from bushes that rustled quietly with the cries of wild Pokemon.

Selene was sure that at least some of the trees were Exeggutors. It only made sense, given this was Exeggutor Island, after all.

“It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?” Lillie inquired with a smile on her face. She slightly adjusted her platinum-blonde hair, which was beginning to blow in her face due to a steadily increasing breeze. Selene beamed at her.

“It’s a SUPERB day!” she squealed, completely enamored with the scenery around them. “I wish we’d moved here sooner!”

That got a light, hearty laugh out of Lillie; one that made Selene’s flutter just a little bit more. As if she needed any more of a reason to feel elated.

“I’m glad you think so,” Lillie replied as the two of them followed the curve in the path onto an open ledge overlooking an ocean that stretched to the hazy white horizon. If it weren’t for the sparkle of sunlight on the waves, Selene wouldn’t have been able to differentiate the sky from the sea. The sight took her breath away, and she made an impulsive run towards the edge of the cliff, much to Lillie’s chagrin.

“Slow down, Selene!” she called warily, sounding much more like the nervous, cautious Lillie Selene had met several days ago. Still, the blonde girl jogged to keep up with the dark-haired one. Selene peered down over the cliff at the waves crashing against the rocks far, far below. The sea air was cool and salty, and Selene relished in the calming breeze running its fingers through her hair, flicking it into her face and almost sending her hat flying off her head.

“I’ve never been so high up before,” Selene remarked, awe-struck. Lillie pointed a finger in response, and following it, Selene noticed the hulking dark shape in the distance; a gigantic mountain that reached up into the sky, its summit completely obscured by thick clouds.

“If you think this cliff is high, just wait ‘til you try climbing Mount Lanakila,” Lillie replied, an edge of competition to her tone.

“It’s so big you can see it from all over Alola,” Lillie continued, as Selene stared up at the looming peak. “Very few people have ever managed to reach its summit - even fewer have lived to tell the tale.”

That made Selene a tad apprehensive; hopefully she wouldn’t have to make the perilous trek up that mountain for a good long while.

“That’s where they’re building a Pokemon League, right?” she asked, turning her attention back towards the ocean. She already knew that they were; she just wanted to continue the conversation they were having.

She just wanted to hear Lillie’s soft, dainty voice speaking to her.

“Yeah!” Lillie sparked. “And I’m gonna be the first one to beat it!”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Selene responded, allowing herself to bask in the weightlessness of hearing the passion in her friend’s voice. It was something to be relished in; it wasn’t like Lillie to be so deadset about something, especially given she was already dealing with a lot on her plate, like finding her mother, understanding the Ultra Bea-

“Rain!”

Lillie’s gasp broke Selene out of her thoughts. While she’d been pondering her friend’s dedication, the aforementioned thick clouds had gathered over Exeggutor Island, and was now spraying them with a thin sheet of rain. Looking up, having been startled by the sensation of cool water running down her exposed arms, Selene’s stomach knotted; just from looking at the clouds, she could tell that this was gonna be a bad one.

But they weren’t anywhere near shelter; hiding in the trees could prove to be a very bad idea, especially if this rainstorm turned into a thunderstorm. And they were already so far up the trail that running back to get back on the ferry would take too long. Not to mention the danger of slipping and tumbling off the trail into the undergrowth - potentially over a concealed drop-off.

“Is there anywhere we can go?” Selene asked, huddling close to Lillie as she pulled the brim of her hat over her eyes to protect them from the rain. It was steadily increasing in ferocity, and the sky, once that impossible blue, was rapidly darkening to a slate grey as the ocean churned and lashed the cliffside.

Lillie squinted around for a few seconds, her hair whipping in the wind and slightly irritating Selene (as much as she admired her friend’s perfect locks, she didn’t much appreciate being slapped by it). Then she jabbed a finger in a direction that Selene couldn’t quite make out.

“Over there!” she barked. Taking one of Selene’s hands in her own, she made a run for it, dragging a half-blind Selene with her. Selene didn’t even know where her friend was taking her, but if it meant getting out of this storm, she had no complaints.

Just when the first gut-wrenching rumbles of thunder rang out throughout the island, the heavy downpour abruptly halted. For a second, Selene thought that it was some freak weather occurrence, until she realized that Lillie had pulled her into a narrow cave, and that the rain was still viciously lashing it down outside just a few feet away.

“I hope we don’t get colds from this,” Lillie lamented, wringing out her soaked outfit with her hands. She made a sour face. “My skirt got a bit wet…”

Selene took note of how the rest of her was drenched (as was she), but she made no mention of it. Priorities, and all that.

“You’ll be fine,” Selene reassured her with a gentle pat on the shoulder. She peered outside of the cave.

How stark the difference was between now and just a few moments ago was startling; the sky was now a deep grey due to the churning clouds, and the sea (which was still visible over the cliff’s edge) was now an untameable monster. The rain itself, having seemingly materialized out of nowhere, was much heavier than the tame rainstorms Selene had sat through back in Kanto. Then again, she never huddled in a cave to avoid the rain back when she was in Kanto. She supposed this was a great time to thank Arceus for this miraculous cave. It was all that protected them from being swept off their feet by the rain.

“I hope this rain doesn’t last for too long,” Lillie grumbled, half to herself. “We need to get a move on.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re gonna get anywhere right now,” Selene replied. “So I guess we’re just gonna have to make the most of it.”

Lillie quirked an eyebrow as she patted down her skirt, having dried it out as much as she could. “How’re we gonna do that?”

Selene thought for a few moments. She considered allowing one of her Pokemon out to keep them company, but she didn’t much fancy making them endure the rain as well. No point in needlessly making more work for herself.

So she decided on something else.

“Rotom?” Lillie inquired as Selene produced her sentient PokeDex from her backpack.

“I was thinking we could just sit and look through my PokeDex entries while we wait for the storm to pass,” Selene explained as the RotomDex activated with a soft whirr of machinery. It blinked its blue eyes at her, pixelated grin still present on its screen as it levitated in front of them.

“It’s not like we’ll be able to do much else.”

“I guess not,” Lillie submitted, but Selene could tell that her mind was preoccupied with something else. And it wouldn’t take a genius to work out what - or who.

All Selene wanted was to make Lillie feel better, and if momentarily distracting her from her mother was the best way to go, then so be it. Even though she’d only known Lillie for a few days, she still prioritized her feelings and well-being, and she couldn’t just sit there and let her wallow in doubt.

Selene took a seat on the cold floor of the cave, and crossed her legs (wincing at the discomfort of wearing wet clothes on an equally-wet ground), and the RotomDex levitated in front of her.

_“Whaddya need me for, partner zzrt-zzrt?”_ the Pokemon buzzed out, its bubbly behaviour not matching the solemn dullness of the rain outside.

“Can you show me my current PokeDex entries please?” Selene asked as she patted the ground for Lillie to sit down on. Clearly not wanting to get dirt on her white skirt but seeing as she had no other choice, Lillie begrudgingly plopped down her bag with a wet THUD and slowly settled down beside her friend. Selene bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Lillie’s obvious discomfort, if her wrinkled nose and slight tremor were anything to go by.

RotomDex pulled up Selene’s entries of all the Pokemon she had caught so far, which was an impressive 65.

“Comfy?” Selene asked Lillie.

“Have you caught one yet?” Lillie joked.

That made Selene chuckle; such an innocent joke that made the weather outside not seem as bad. Shuffling closer to her friend (for warmth, she insisted), Selene settled into a comfortable position before she started to scroll through her PokeDex entries with a lazy swipe of her finger on the screen.

_ Rowlet… _

_ Dartrix… _

_ Pikipeck… _

_ Trumbeak... _

_ Yungoose… _

_ Pichu… _

_ Grubbin… _

_ Charjabug… _

While she absently scrolled in silence, Selene appreciated how the cave muffled the sound of the rain outside into a pleasant rumble on the top of the rockface. She was reminded of sitting at home back in Kanto, peering out of the living room window while the rain streamed down outside, lightly pattering against the window pane and allowing raindrops to make their way down the cool glass.

There was a strange comfort in this moment, like this was a time only they could experience, one that could never be replicated. Lillie’s body heat, contrasted with the chill of wearing wet clothes, caused goosebumps to prickle out across Selene’s skin, which she hoped Lillie wouldn’t notice.

She didn’t.

As she continued scrolling through the Pokemon she’d caught, Selene’s attention started to drift away from the bright blue of the screen and towards her best friend, who had thrown her discomfort to the wind and was tightly curled up against her friend, even if she was taller than her Kanto companion. Lillie’s hair, still pretty even though it was thoroughly drenched, was plastered to her cheeks and shoulders, and her chin was resting against Selene’s shoulder, her eyelids heavy over her green eyes.

Selene had never observed Lillie this closely before. She took note of the soft bump of her nose, the downward curve of her mouth in a neutral but focused expression as she observed the RotomDex screen with those brilliant green eyes. Even in the desaturated mundanity of the storm, they still glimmered like jewels in the dim light.

If any Sableyes were around, they’d almost certainly think the same.

Selene took note of the raindrops on Lillie’s cheeks, perfect and glassy on her porcelain skin. One rolled down her face like a teardrop, and Selene silently watched its progress. It momentarily lingered on the bridge of Lillie’s upper lip, before dripping onto Selene’s shoulder. It was such a minute and unimportant thing, but to Selene, it was like watching a flower bloom. It made her heart pump faster in her chest, and the edges of her vision to become a little hazy.

_“What am I feeling?”_ she wondered. Her finger fell from the RotomDex screen, and neither girl made any mention of it (not even Rotom, as chatty as it usually was). Said finger traversed the cool air to Lillie’s face, where it lingered on her cheek for a few seconds. Lillie’s skin was impeccably smooth, and cool. It was almost like touching a priceless statue in a museum. But Lillie was no statue; her green eyes looked over at Selene’s, locking with Selene’s own silver ones.

The two girls stared at one another for a few seconds, listening to the rain and the pumping of their pulses. Selene gently pushed a lock of wet hair behind Lillie’s ear, and that brought a tiny smile to Lillie’s face, which all of a sudden seemed a lot closer to Selene’s than it previously had.

Selene’s skin, once cold and clammy from the cold, felt a lot hotter all of a sudden, like there was a burning ache trying to fight its way free from within her. The best she could do to satiate this unfamiliar burning was slowly moving her face in towards Lillie’s, and then pressing her lips against her friend’s in an almost imperceivable kiss.

It lasted a second, nothing more, but in that second, Selene could have sworn the raindrops outside froze in mid-air, immortalizing this moment for an eternity before it ended just as swiftly. Selene pulled back.

Still, neither girl had said a single word, but really, nothing had to be said between them. Lillie’s sparkling eyes, wet with either rainwater or tears, did all the talking; as did the broad smile that spread across her quickly-reddening face.

The blonde girl pushed her face into the crook of Selene’s neck as she held back a laugh of...joy? Relief? Whichever it was, it was contagious, and made Selene grin broadly from ear to ear.

The rain outside continued to fall, pattering against the ground.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try my hand at writing some Lillie/Moon. I know that I referred to her as Selene throughout this entire Fic, but w/e.
> 
> I loved the scene during my playthrough of "Moon" when Lillie and the protagonist hide inside the cave on Exeggutor Island to take shelter from the rain. It was the perfect setting for a Fic, and it also provided great Ship material for any Lillie/Sun and Lillie/Moon lovers out there, like myself.
> 
> I'm sure I'm not the only one to rewrite that scene to tailor to their Shipping needs, but I'm just doing what I love, and that is writing FanFics about the Ships that give me life whenever I think about them.
> 
> Also, first Pokemon FanFic! That must stand for something, I believe.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end!


End file.
